


Pendant

by himekohimura



Series: Priest!Sho for #Sakumoto Week [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Demons, I'm Sorry, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Father Sakurai has to clean the church. Matsumoto comes to help.Day 6 of #SakumotoWeek for the prompt "Clean"





	Pendant

“Father Sakurai!” Sho turns and smiles, thanking the parishioner who hands him a new cloth. It’s cleaning day at the church and a handful of volunteers have come to help him. Most of the small things are done by the cleaning team that comes every week, but once or twice a month the rest of the church needs a good scrubbing and he enjoys these days with his parish.

Or at least he used to.

“What do you need me to do next, Father?” Sho holds back a sigh and turns to face a half-naked Matsumoto.

“Locate the rest of your clothing, for starters,” Sho tells him. He hears Satomi and Keiko giggle behind him where they’re dusting. “You’re distracting my parish.”

Matsumoto grins. “They’re not the ones I’m trying to distract.”

Sho ignores him. “The roof needs tending.”

“I’m pretty sure I can’t reach the roof.”

“I bet if you try hard enough you can.” Matsumoto laughs. Sho tries not to be distracted by the sound or sight of his bare flesh. The sunlight streaming through the windows glints off Matsumoto’s necklace, a curious piece of jewelry that seemed to have survived Matsumoto’s stripping even though the demon has taken off all the rest of his bangles and rings. He reaches forward without thought and Matsumoto freezes at his touch. “What’s this?”

“It’s a necklace.” Matsumoto’s tone sounds off, but when Sho looks up at his face, there’s nothing but a gentle smile there.

“A locket,” Sho clarifies. It’s a simple one, oval without designs. Old, Sho thinks as he traces the edges, curious, though a spike of some other emotion runs through him that he has to stamp down. “What could a demon need with such memorabilia.”

“I liked the way it looked.”

“Lies.” He thumbs at the opening, contemplating opening it when Matsumoto’s hand closes over his own, stopping him. Sho looks up at him, annoyed.

“Jealous?”

“Of what? A piece of jewelry?”

“Of what could be inside.”

“A picture of Lucifer, I assume.” Sho tugs his hand free.

“I don’t think a picture would do Morning Star justice,” Matsumoto smiles. Sho twitches.

“Please do not praise the beast in the house of the Lord.”

“I just speak the truth.”

“Even so.” Sho pushes at Matsumoto’s chest with his cloth, not daring to touch it with his bare hand. “Go, clean the outer windows or something.”

Matsumoto goes, but the mystery stays. What would a demon need with a locket? Surely demons didn’t get attached to people, right?

He doesn’t expect anything less than for Matsumoto to stay afterward. The others wave goodbye as they head back to their homes. Keiko and Satomi are the last to leave. They are the closest to Matsumoto besides himself and he ignores the part of them that wants to tell them to just leave. They’re his parish. Devout despite their penchant for gossip.

Sho head back into the church, allowing the three to talk as he starts locking up the church for the night. Passing the altar, he stops for a second. Looks up at the cross.

He’s dedicated his life to God and the path of light and all it takes is a stray demon to make him waver. What sort of man of the cloth is he that he would be so easily swayed?

“Father.”

He turns to look at Matsumoto.

The other doesn’t look anything less than human like this. His hair is tossed from the hard work, not as well kept as it usually is. His shirt is unbuttoned, posture relaxed even in the house of the Lord. Objectively, Matsumoto is attractive. But for Sho, somehow, it’s more than that. Something about him draws Sho in.

And he’s tired of fighting it.

“Who’s in the locket?”

Matsumoto doesn’t seem startled by the question. Instead, he walks deliberately up the stairs to the altar to stand in front of him. He says no words but Sho reaches forward and takes the locket in hand. He hesitates at the clasp. Did he want to know? Would it affect anything if he did?

He clicks it open and frowns.

“You’ve been taking pictures of me?”

Matsumoto chuckles. “Maybe.”

“You literally have a black and white photo of me in here,” Sho points at the picture and there’s a disappointed look on his face. “Did you do this just to piss me off?”

“Of course not. You’re the one who wanted to look inside.”

“You wore it on purpose!”

“I always wear it on purpose.”

Sho makes a frustrated sound, closing the locket. He was worked up for nothing! It was just another trick. “Just as I thought, you’re just playing with me.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are!” Sho tries to push past Matsumoto, but the other stops him, a hand on his wrist. “Let go of me!”

Matsumoto doesn’t, instead he pulls Sho into his arms, grip firm and strong despite Sho struggling. After a moment, Sho stops, but Matsumoto doesn’t let him go. “Were you jealous?” Matsumoto asks into the silence.

“If I wasn’t a man of God I would be saying very bad words to you right now,” Sho says, his voice muffled against Matsumoto’s shoulder. The demon laughs, letting up some, but still keeping Sho in his arms.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Sho doesn’t say anything in return but Matsumoto can feel the pout. “I was born a demon, you know.”

“What?” Sho pulls away slightly to look at Matsumoto. “That’s impossible.”

“Is it?” Matsumoto hums. “I am, though.”

Sho frowns. “What does it mean then? Is that why you look so…human?”

“Perhaps.”

Matsumoto leans forward, nose burying into Sho’s neck. Sho wishes he’d been in his cassock today, but with the cleaning he’d had to wear his casual clothing, his clerical collar absent from his outfit today. It allows Matsumoto to tease him and he shivers. “What does my touch feel like?”

His answer is immediate. “Fire.” Matsumoto’s hands run down his sides and his breath catches in his throat. “Ah!”

“Fire?” Sho nods, his head tilting to the side, allowing Matsumoto more access to flesh. There’s no hesitation, no fight here. He’s come to terms with his attraction. With the want that he can’t seem to control in the presence of the demon. Magic or no, he’s too deep. Too attached. His every thought was of where the demon was and what he was doing.

He had been lost long ago.

 Matsumoto licks and sucks, tasting the desire on Sho’s flesh. “Delicious.” Sho moans and Matsumoto can’t help but press in close, feel the other against him. He pushes him back into the podium and Sho arches into him, hardness against hardness. “Mine.”

“Please,” Sho pants and Matsumoto pulls back to look at him. He supposes the other thinks he’s going to ask him to stop. They’re right there, in front of the alter. In front of God himself.

Sho reaches up, cups the other’s face with his hand. “Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. At least I don't have to worry about them talking in the next drabble.


End file.
